1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an assembly for grilling food over an open fire, portable burner and more particularly to a disassembleable unit whose disassembled members can be bundled and conveniently carried by a person engaged in camping, hiking, or other similar activities.
2. Description of Prior Art
Today most hikers, campers and people engaged in similar activities where they carry their gear (e.g. backpackers), use a lightweight, portable, gas fueled, open flame burner or stove for cooking. Cooking with wood fires is environmentally undesirable. Although there have been a number of prior art proposals for portable cooking apparatuses, with the prior art apparatus, campers and others using open fire portable gas burners have been, as a practical matter, limited to frying or boiling their food. It has not been practical to grill or barbecue as, for example, is commonly done with backyard charcoal and gas fired grills. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the cooking art, the distinctive flavor imparted to grilled meats and other foods is not caused by the charcoal in the case of a charcoal grill or the lava rocks in the case of a gas fired grill. The smoke of the drippings from the cooking food is a primary contributor to the distinctive flavor of grilled food.